Amor eterno
by ToryKoustark0710
Summary: Hola! yo de nuevo, esta vez les traigo un song-fic, de una pareja que no se podia quedar asi como asi... Molly & Neflyte *los personajes son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi* *la cancion tampoco es mia (obvio) es interpretada por Rocio Durcal*
AMOR ETERNO

(ROCIO DURCAL)

Ha pasado un largo tiempo… tanto, que Molly ya no lo recuerda… los minutos, las horas, los dias… se pasaron, así, volando; dejaron de importarle muchas cosas, la vida social, la familia, el mundo

-"no puedo creerlo… mi mente y mi corazon no quieren creerlo… no quiero que esto se acabe… sin ti no soy nada"

Serena, Umino y demás amigos, han tratado de animarla, pero es inutil, ella no quiere saber nada, no se da cuenta de que Umino está loco por ella, "friendzone…".

"tu eres la tristeza y de mis ojos…

Que lloran en silencio por tu amor,

Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro…

El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adios…

Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento,

Pues siempre estoy pensando en el aller,

Prefiero estra dormida que despierta,

De tanto que me duele que no estes…"

Llegar a casa es una tortura, sin nadie que te espere, ya que los padres de Molly la habían dejado sola, por cuestiones de negocios.

-en mi cabeza no cabe esto… no quiero… lo unico que me queda es esto...

Se hacía tarde, el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer, se dirigío a su habitacion y cerró.

Sacó de un cajon del armario, un pedazo de tela color naranja con un nudo. Lo miró fijamente, escenas de lo que habia ocurrido aquella noche… la vista de la chica, comenzó a nublarse

-t-te… extraño… TE EXTRAÑO NEFLYTE!... ¿Por qué?!

Molly comenzó a llorar amargamente, lagrimas salian sin control, una, cayó en el pañuelo.

" Como quisiera,

Que tu viveras,

Que tus ojitos,

Jamas se hubieran,

Cerrado nunca,

Y estar mirandolos…

Amor eterno…

E inolvidable…

Tarde o temprano,

Estaré contigo,

Para seguir…

Amandonos..".

-no puedo seguir… no asi… sin ti no soy nadie, no puedo… NO PUEDO VIVR SOLA!

Las nubes se juntaban, comenzó a llover, una lluvia ligera, despues más intensa.

-POR QUE NO PUEDO SER FELIZ?!

"yo he sufido tanto por tu ausencia,

Desde ese dia hasta hoy no soy feliz,

Aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia,

Se que pude haber hecho mas por ti,

Oscura soledad estoy viviendo,

La misma soledad de tu sepulcro,

Tu eres el amor del cual yo tengo,

El mas triste recuerdo de Acapulco..."

Una lagrima, cayó en el pequeño pañuelo, este, comenzó a brillar

-Molly…- alguien la llamaba

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con su amado, por el que había sufrido, por el que había llorado dia y noche, lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus equeños ojos, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, eran de alegria.

-NEFLYTE!

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba impactada, despues de mucho tiempo, ella volvio a sonreir, su abrazo fue recibido.

Sin darse cuenta, el tambien estaba llorando, habia esperado mucho tiempo para verla.

-Molly… te extrañé…-susrró el joven al oido de la chica

-y-yo tambien… no sabes cuanto…

-perdoname…-la miró a los ojos.

-por que?

-por haberte dejado sola… Molly… sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido, dias y dias pensando en ti, pero… se apiadaron de mi triste alma…

-Neflyte…

Los 2 se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno y calido beso; ambos habian esperado mucho para este momento.

Molly colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de Neflyte y este la abrazó, profundisandoze el beso, volviendose apasionado y desesperado.

Sin decir o esperar más, Neflyte tomó a Molly y la cargó, seguido, la depositó en la pequeña cama individual, sin dejar de besarla…

"Como quisiera,

Que tu viveras,

Que tus ojitos,

Jamas se hubieran,

Cerrado nunca,

Y estar mirandolos…

Amor eterno…

E inolvidable…

Tarde o temprano,

Estaré contigo,

Para seguir…

Amandonos.."

Pasaron juntos toda la noche, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

-Neflyte…-susrraba una voz femenina

El mencionado, saltó de la cama, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, mirando a la joven que estaba cubierta con una ligera sabana blanca, deliniando el cuerpo desnudo de esta.

-ya es tiempo…-decia una mujer de largos cabellos plateados

-pero… no la quiero abandonar…

-Neflyte, te consedí este unico permiso, espero que lo hayas aprovechado…

El joven se ruborizó.

-pero ya no perteneces a este mundo, tienes que entender, además, tienes una responsabilidad…

-lo se… gracias señora…- Neflyte sacó una piedra y una carta

Neflyte volteo a ver a la dulce niña que dormia, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso, despues, desaparecio.

"amor eterno…

Amor eterno…"

Al dia siguiente, Molly despertó con una sonrisa, volteó a ver a su lado, creyendo que estaría a su lado el joven, pero no era así, en su lugar, habia una nota.

"Querida Molly:

Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado, eres una persona maravillosa, nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos juntos, eres mi pequeña flor, una flor delicada y hermosa…

Prometeme que no volverás a llorar o sufrir por mi, cuando estes triste, toma esta piedra, siempre te cuidaré; hasle caso a ese muchachito, tiene sentimientos nobles, se que te hará muy feliz…

ATTE:

Neflyte (Masato Sanjoin)

P.D

Te amo…"

Al terminar de leer la carta, tomo la piedra y la envolvio en el pañuelo naranja, la apreto contra su pecho y lloró en silencio…

Dias despues, Molly era otra, mas alegre y empezó a salir con Umino, porque, despues de todo, aunque amara a Neflyte, ella seria feliz, ya que lo volvio a ver…

FIN…


End file.
